


The Nurse Will Be With You Shortly

by Animefan22



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, You looks amazing in a nurses outfit, its my first time writing chika/you and i hope i did them some semblance of justice, kind of?, lets just say...., outfit kink?, this was spawned by a pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: You let out a huff and straddled her girlfriend's lap. “My job is to take care of those in pain. And you are in pain, my dear.”





	The Nurse Will Be With You Shortly

It wasn’t uncommon for You to help out with the school, its staff, and various other clubs or volunteers if they needed an extra set of hands, not to mention You loved volunteering for the school and claimed it helped her get to know people better. Right now, she was helping with the infirmary staff during their yearly check-ups. School-wide yearly check-ups meant every student and teacher had to go during the week, or weeks, it went on for. You was working with one half of the volunteers who handled the students while others handled, or helped handle, the teachers and remainders of the staff.   
  
Chika was begrudgingly waiting on line with her class, the last group for the day, to get her check-up, and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t exactly comfortable with these situations, much less a doctor’s office. It was just something about the setting that seemed...off to her and she couldn’t quite place why.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Takami Chika, please go to stall 9, the nurse will be in shortly to see you.” One volunteer instructed Chika. She swallowed, nodded her head in understandment, and went on her way to the appointed stall. Drawing the curtains she noticed there was a cot and a folding chair for the patient and a Doctor’s Cart that held all a nurse would need to conduct the check-up. She didn’t think she’d be comfortable hopping up onto the cot so she opted for the chair instead and sat there, after pulling the curtains closed again for some privacy, waiting for whoever was coming to see her.   
  
Her waiting wasn’t long however and soon the curtains were drawn again. She wasn’t looking when they were drawn. No, instead Chika was looking elsewhere to keep herself relaxed in the stall what with her state of mind being the way it was when put in places dealing with the medical side of life. Her nurse, who was chuckling just before coming into her stall, had since stopped since getting a look at her charge and closing the curtains once again for the privacy needed for a secluded one-on-one check-up.   
  
“Chika-chan?” She knew that voice, that lilt, and Chika’s eyes widened as she heard it. Whipping her head around she saw her best friend and girlfriend wearing the nurses outfit the school offered for those volunteering. It was a pink one-piece with her name on a nameplate, a pink nurse’s cap (that was probably fastened down via bobby pins), along with pale thigh-highs, with her normal school shoes, and finished off with a stethoscope slung around her neck.   
  
Chika was no stranger to seeing You in revealing garb due to them being idols and, the stuff they gotta wear for shows, as well as the fact they’ve both been in close enough quarters together that they both saw each other’s bodies and naughty bits (clothed and unclothed). But seeing her in this get-up was something entirely different than seeing her in any of her Live outfits.   
  
“Y-You-chan!” Chika squeaked out. “I forgot you were volunteering today.” As much as a leader Chika was, she did come to forget small details at times. That got You to give a smile since entering the stall and knowing who it was she was dealing with.   
  
“I know this all makes you uncomfortable but it’s just me for today.” You started walking towards her girlfriend. “You have nothing to worry about so long as you’re in the capable hands of one Watanabe You!” She did her signature salute at the girl before her and it loosened her up relenting in a giggle from the Aqours leader. Chika’s shoulders relaxed knowing she didn’t have to be in fear anymore.   
  
“Just relax and it’ll all be over before you know it!” You grinned and started the prep for the check-up.   
  
Chika gave one back and watched her girlfriend get to work following the routine she’d probably been doing for the whole day. Her eyes wandered up and down her girlfriend as she watched her do her thing and Chika couldn’t help but stare at how the outfit hugged You’d body wonderfully. The sleeves seemed the tightest around her arms, chest, and rear, all of which Chika was staring at while pink dusted at her cheeks and tips of her ears. She knew You loved uniforms and the sailor seemed at home wearing this outfit...Chika couldn’t help but wonder if You would be fine with making one for private use, play a bit of Doctor roleplay at home. The thought caused her to blush more and a heat pooled in her stomach and lower regions, her cock twitching.   
  
You had turned around with a tongue press in her hand, making a show of rattling off the spiel of the day and didn’t notice how Chika was turning red. “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue and say ‘aah’, please.” Regardless of them being in a more relaxed, friendlier environment, You still retained the air of professionalism she held all day with other patients. Chika did as she was told.   
  
You laid the press on the flat of Chika’s tongue and in her other hand had a small flashlight. She gave her girlfriends mouth and back of her throat a once over deeming everything was in order. Removing the press, You lightly tapped Chika’s chin to have her close her mouth. The feeling of the press on her tongue -- and You basically invading her mouth -- as well the touch from the swimmer was all it took to make Chika’s thighs clench tighter as her mind wandered more, her cock twitching again wanting to harden and release itself from its confines of her boxers.   
  
Following the disposal of the used press, You took the stethoscope from her neck and placed it in her ears, the disked resonator in her hand. “Sit up, please.” Chika followed the instructions and sat up so her back wasn’t touching the back of the folding chair. You pressed the resonator against Chika’s back through the cloth, “Breathe in,” another instruction which Chika followed. “Breathe out.”   
  
She did that at various other points on Chika’s back through the cloth of her school uniform then repeated it with her hand now under her top, the cool touch of the resonator causing Chika to contract goosebumps and shivers but she still powered through and followed the previous instructions.   
  
Next, You moved it from her back to her front and repeated it twice more, once over the shirt and the second under the shirt. Upon pressing the resonator against Chika’s chest she said, “Hey babe, I’m touching your heart.”   
  
Chika couldn’t help but snort and let out a laugh at that. “That’s my boob.”   
  
“ _ Babe. _ ”   
  
The two of them couldn’t keep straight faces after that and ended up in mutual laughter. After the shared laughing fit, the two settled down and You went back to her work falling silent, Chika still had a smile on her face left over from the laughter. Looking down, she noticed now how close her girlfriend was to her to check her heartbeat and with the realisation of the close proximity came her heart skipping a beat. Normally they were close in height but sitting down, Chika got a good view of You’s chest and how it was perfectly hugged by the fabric of her uniform. Her cheeks heated up again and she swallowed, a hand shakily coming up to rest on her thigh. It caught You off guard and she looked down.   
  
Chika wasn’t looking at You’s face but at the rest of her, her fingers rubbing against the material of her thigh-highs. “I know you’re working but seeing you like this… Regardless of the setting…” She squirmed in her seat, legs rubbing against each other to cause some friction for herself and her growing erection. A short chuckle escaped Chika, “You wouldn’t be opposed to making one just like this for later, would you?”   
  
“Why wait till later when I can help relieve you now?” You asked back, Chika’s eyes widened slight at the question. She looked up at her girlfriend.   
  
“B-but you’re on the clock!” Chika stammered out.   
  
“No one has to know if we’re quiet about it and it’ll be our little secret. Besides, I’ve been watching you this whole time. Don’t think I didn’t catch you ogling glances my way this whole time.” The ginger-haired girl blushed more at that and You smirked.   
  
“I just don’t want you getting caught is all…” Chika trailed off and turned her head away.   
  
You let out a huff and straddled her girlfriend's lap. “My job is to take care of those in pain. And you,” She brought a hand down to Chika’s skirt and gave a small push against her cock, Chika whined and jerked and her hips rolled just a bit against the contact. “Are in pain, my dear.”   
  
You rubbed her hand against Chika’s dick through the skirt and her boxer shorts and Chika let out soft moans which You swallowed by kissing her. Her tongue pressed against Chika’s lips requesting entry and Chika complied. You traced the outline of her cock through the cloth, feeling it getting harder and hotter, her tongue slid over Chika’s and she pulled her tongue out just a bit, suckling on it. Chika let out another moan and her dick twitched in You’s grasp.   
  
You’s hand flipped up the front of Chika’s skirt and found the hole in the front of her boxer shorts. Parting from the kiss, she moved down to Chika’s neck and placed kisses along her skin, hand still rubbing on her cock. “Hey babe, now I’m touching your Root Chakra.” Whatever moan that was coming out of Chika’s mouth before You spoke stopped in its tracks at that sentence.   
  
“Why are you saying that while rubbing me out…?” Chika groaned in slight annoyance from the small mood killer, her hand coming up to cover her eyes. You let out an awkward giggle.   
  
“To see what you’d do or say, really.” You answered truthfully, her hand slowing a bit for them to have this exchange.   
  
“Well, in any case, that’s my dick babe.” Chika continued the meme per You’s unspoken request.   
  
“ _ Babe _ .” You finished and Chika shook her head at that and removed her hand, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend again who sped back up to the pace she had before.   
  
Chika’s hips rolled and jerked into You’s hand with each stroke and rub she was giving. You climbed off Chika’s lap, dropping to her knees (or really just bending down) so she was eye-level with the cock in her hand. She gave a tentative lick along the underside, her thumb rubbed against the head and smeared the beginnings of pre-cum. Her cock twitched and Chika let out a hum in place of a moan.   
  
Her tongue ran the length of Chika’s cock bottom to head and soon she took the length in her mouth, bobbing her head with tongue and teeth grazing along it. Chika bit on her knuckles, looking down and watching her girlfriend work her magic. Watching You suck her off made her cock twitch and pulse, she was getting close. Her other hand was gripping at the folding chair, hips thrusting slight in tandem with You’s bobbing and sucking.   
  
“Y-You-chan, baby…” Chika choked out with a moan. “I’m close…” You rubbed at Chika’s hips, giving the head of her cock a final suck before releasing it, the cool air of the infirmary washing over her dick.   
  
You stood up, undoing the bottom few buttons of her uniform and sliding her underwear down her legs. Once off, she straddled Chika’s lap again, at first grinding herself against the throbbing cock causing her to shudder at the contact.   
  
Lifting herself up, You slid then herself down onto Chika’s cock and groaned out upon it entering, stretching her, rubbing itself against her walls. She raised herself up and repositioned herself before sliding back down till it was all the way in. Chika jerked her hips and whimpered at the warmth she was welcomed with.   
  
“You just sit there and let me do all the work.” You whispered huskily, bouncing herself slow at first then gaining more speed, her hands coming up to rest -- grip really -- on Chika’s shoulders for support. She moaned at each thrust in and out of herself. Chika’s hands grabbed at You’s hips and, regardless of having to keep quiet, she couldn’t help herself and thrust up into her girlfriend rather rough causing the sailor’s back to arch and mouth to gape in quiet moan.   
  
“God fuck,” Chika started, thrusting harder, “watching you above me… You look so goddamn sexy that I just can’t help myself.” You panted out at the proclamation. Her thighs pressed and tightened against Chika’s own, her hips rocking and rutting against Chika trying to keep up with her quickening pace.   
  
Even in the heat of the moment, Chika still found time to reach a hand up and unbutton You’s collar to riddle her neck and collarbone with kisses and love bites.   
  
“Ch-Chika-chan, don’t. It’ll show th-through on my neck.” You pleaded through moans. Chika grumbled and opted to just leave bite-marks on her girlfriend’s collarbone, bruising the creamy skin. Thrusting her hips faster, now with You mimicking her in pace, Chika was nearing the edge for climax.   
  
With a final thrust, Chika came inside You, spurts of her spunk shooting out of her cock. She held You close, her cock twitching and releasing. You groaned at the warmth spreading and the lacking of feeling full thanks to Chika’s cock softening as she finished. You removed herself from Chika’s lap, grabbing napkins off the doctor’s cart to clean herself up before getting dressed again, handing some to Chika prompting her to do the same.   
  
“Alright, Miss Takami,” You put on her Nurse’s act again, “you’re free to go.”   
  
“We’re not done yet.” You grabbed Chika’s arm as she stood up to leave the stall. “Come to my house after school, Chika-chan. We can pick up where we left off.” You trailed off with a tease of her fingers against her girlfriend’s cock through her skirt once again.   
  
With promise of more later, Chika couldn’t help the grin on her face. Planting a kiss to You’s cheek, she happily exited the stall, and soon the infirmary, to finish the rest of the school day.

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired towards the end of writing this so the end might seem *real* rushed and I apologize for that. Also I'm not sure if I'll write a follow-up or not


End file.
